


Marriage Story

by heartbeatstumbles



Series: tuesnight: the eighth day of the week [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, OR IS IT, Sakura is the only functional member of Team 7, Tsunade is 100 percent cackling as she eavesdrops in the back, that or Kakashi has the emotional intelligence of a brick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: “So, um. Kakashi awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other. “D’yawannacometomywedding?” He scratches the back of his head. “There’ll be, uh, anko dumplings, and…umeboshi...” He trails off.(Sakura's lunch break goes from average to incredibly amusing in about ten seconds.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: tuesnight: the eighth day of the week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713367
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Marriage Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesnight/gifts).



“So, um. Kakashi awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other. “D’yawannacometomywedding?” He scratches the back of his head. “There’ll be, uh, anko dumplings, and…umeboshi...” He trails off.

Sakura holds up a hand as she finishes chewing to put Kakashi out of his misery. It’s kind of comforting to know that no matter what, her first teacher will forever be incredibly socially awkward. It’s a constant in her life.

(Years ago, a few months after she stormed into Tsunade’s office, full of rage and sorrow and bitterness at being abandoned and ignored by her entire team, demanding that Tsunade teach her to be the best medic in history _right now_ , Tsunade had taken her drinking for the first time and explained why her teacher was the man he was - and that it was never her fault. While it would never change how Kakashi treated her during those first few months on Team Seven, that knowledge made it easier to move forward. Kakashi eventually apologized, and she’s long made peace with it by now.)

“Sensei, Guy sent everyone invitations like two weeks ago. Did you not see my reply?”

Kakashi blinks. “I didn’t realize he sent them out already. It’s not for a while.”

 _Oh my god_ , Sakura fondly thinks, _this team really_ is _a disaster._ “Sensei -” She has to suppress the urge to giggle. - ”The wedding is in three weeks. People usually send out invitations months in advance.” 

“Oh, well,” Kakashi fumbles, “this isn’t really a big thing, we’ve been basically living at each other’s houses for a while. This was mostly to make things easier logistically, like.....taxes. And stuff. Gai and Naruto were the ones who really wanted to do this, and when the Hokage is planning you a wedding, you’re getting a wedding.”

“You’ve been making me file your taxes since I was a genin.” Sakura gives him a flat look. “It’s okay to admit you’re in love with the man you’re about to marry.” No wonder Naruto and Sasuke turned out so weird. Anyone would have with Kakashi as their first example of a functional adult. (Jiraiya and Orochimaru probably didn’t help either.)

“I told you, this is mostly for convenience, we’re not really - I mean, we care about each other and stuff, but that doesn’t really mean anything, y’know....”

“Sensei,” Sakura says slowly, “You’ve been in love with each other since we were genin. Everyone knows that already. “You’re always doing those wacky challenges and that weird rivalry thing is basically a different way of saying “boyfriend.” She pauses. “You know that, right?”

Kakashi’s eyes widen as he reprocesses what’re probably decades of misinterpreted events. “Well, Sakura-chan, it’s been nice chatting with you, but I have to go now. Hope to see you at the wedding!” He ruffles her hair and disappears before she can say anything else.

Sakura grins at the swirl of leaves he leaves behind and finishes up her lunch. She still has to do some paperwork before the budget meeting.


End file.
